


She Will Be Loved

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Sharon never fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _2:7 - Home (Part Two)._

"It will happen if God wills it."

"It should happen because of biology," she snaps at Leoben. She pulls away when he reaches for her, slipping her shirt back on.

"Maybe it's love," he says quietly, more intimately than she would have liked, and she turns away. "Maybe that's the necessary part."

"I don't love you."

His voice is bitter as he answers her. "I know."

-

"Do you remember that time we went to the bar on Gemenon?"

Sharon looks at Kara, curiosity mixed with hope and nostalgia. When had Kara decided they were her memories to share?

"I remember," she says simply.

"Do you remember the guy you met there - oh, what was his name?"

"Jason." She smiles. "His name was Jason."

"He was so into you."

She nods, once, at the memory of a man she'd almost forgotten. "I know."

-

She isn't sure if it counts - she has always known it didn't happen, but she has memories of it all the same. His name was Max, and when she was six, he stole her lunch. Years later, he tried to ask her out, and she said no.

With a smile on his face, he told her he was sorry. She said she knew, and walked away.

She was a stubborn child.

-

His hand curls around her neck, and she gasps, taking a last, choking breath. When the air is almost gone from her lungs, he releases her, and she slumps against the wall, raising her fingers to the bruises below her jaw.

She has memories of the way Lee looked to Boomer the day he arrived on Galactica. None of that shine remains on the man who looks at her now, hatred and desperation and fear - not all for her - burning in his eyes.

"I don't trust you," he says, and she says nothing until he's gone. She knows.

-

"Do you ..."

The Chief doesn't finish the sentence, but she knows how it ends. He doesn't visit often, and she doesn't pretend not to understand why, even if it hurts to see him regard her as a stranger, if no longer a machine.

"She did," she says, and she's not sure if the distinction makes any sense, but he nods.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
